


book of prompts

by Retro_pure_jdonica



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Short Stories, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retro_pure_jdonica/pseuds/Retro_pure_jdonica
Summary: A master post of all prompts I have written on my Tumblr





	1. “Why don’t we stop pretending we’re not on a road to destruction?”

**Author's Note:**

> requested by @ariesgirl666 on tumblr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this prompt was suggested by @ariesgirl666 on tumblr

I escape back to my room, throwing my bookbag on the floor as a million thoughts rush through my mind. He’d been like this from the start, and I secretly knew that it would get worse, but I didn’t want to accept it. J.D.’s jealousy and overprotectiveness had been virtually predominant since we began dating, and this time it had gone too far. Looking out for me was one thing, but looking over me was another.

Before my anger can boil over any farther, there is a ring at the doorbell and I already know who it is. I rush back down the stairs and swing the front door open and am met with J.D., the sight of him fills me with both anger and sadness all at once. I’m incredibly angry with him but I also don’t know what I would do without him. “I don’t want to talk.” I state clearly before going to close the door, cutting off the latter emotion and allowing my anger to be expressed more. J.D. quickly raises his hand and halts the door.

“Veronica, I know I messed up. Can we just talk, please?” He pleads. Hearing his voice so saddened makes me want to cry.

“J.D. you didn’t just mess up, you almost ruined us. I want to make this work, but I don’t know if I can if you’re working against me rather than with me. J.D., you literally went to Heather Duke and said that I told you to tell her that I didn’t want to be in the group anymore because, what, you thought they were bad for me? J.D. they’re my friends!” I raise my voice, making sure he understands how I saw the situation.

“I know what I did,” J.D. responds quietly, stepping inside of my house. “And I know that it was wrong. Right after you came to me and you were mad because Heather Duke told you what I had told her, I ran to go find Heather Duke and begged her to not tell the other girls because I saw that it had upset you.” He informs me, and my head sinks down. I didn’t know that he went it try to fix it, I was expecting to be dramatically kicked out tomorrow, which is where half of my anger was coming from. “Veronica, I want this to work just as much as you do.”

“But J.D., we can’t keep pretending like we’re not on the road to destruction.” I say, not noticing how intense my word choice was until seeing J.D.’s reaction.

“You think that’s how this is going to end?” He asks, his voice sounding damaged beyond repair.

“I don’t know anymore.” I sigh, shaking my head. “I don’t want it to, but you need to understand what the difference between right and wrong is.” I stress to him.

“I know, that’s not exactly my strong suit.” He laughs at himself, ever so slightly lightening the mood. “It’s just… I care about you, a lot, and I’m not used to caring about people. I guess whenever I get close, I start getting scared of losing, and I was trying to prevent everything that may somehow lead to me losing you.” He explains, keeping his gaze parted from mine.

In that moment, I completely forgot about the remainder of my anger. I wasn’t hurting anymore, and now J.D. is. He was scared of losing me. I know that he had cut himself off from most emotions since he lost his mother, he had told me this before, so I needed to remember how important I am to him. Keeping him thinking that I’m mad or angry at him would drive him insane if I just left him like that.

“J.D.,” I begin, regaining his attention. “It’s okay.” I state simply with a small sigh.

“It is?” J.D. asks, almost shocked.

“Yes. I understand what you were trying to do. I don’t like it, but I understand it and I know, or at least hope, that you won’t do anything like this again.” I explain to him and his face lights up.

“Oh my god, thank you.” He smiles, placing his hands behind my neck and pulling me into a kiss. “And I promise, I’ll never do anything like this ever again.” He breathes quickly.

“You better not.” I laugh before pressing my lips back against his.


	2. “I think that’s enough wine for tonight”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was requested by @ask-veronica-sawyer-heathers on tumblr and @ullrmad on here, AO3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this takes place in a modern college au

I stomp up the cold hard concrete stairs of my apartment building, four whole stories up before rushing down the hallway to our apartment. I unlock the door and quickly step in before slamming it behind me. I look around the room before realizing that J.D. isn’t back yet. Of course, the one time I need someone to complain to, he isn’t home. Holding back the urge to scream, I sigh and go into the kitchen. Not caring enough to search for a step-stool, I climb up onto the counter to look through the liquor cabinet. All we had was two bottles of wine; I decide to get both of them down. I grab a wine glass from the cupboard and pop the cork of the bottle, filling the glass well over halfway. I snatch the wine bottle and carry it over to the couch with me.

I go through the entire bottle in just thirty minutes. Still wanting more, I stand up and stumble over to the kitchen where I left the other bottle. “God, fucking cork.” I mumble as I fumble with the wine opener. I hear the front door open behind me and I turn around to see J.D. looking at the living room where I had left my glass and the now empty bottle before turning to face me.

“Jesus, Veronica, what happened?” J.D. asks, walking over towards me and taking the unopened bottle away from me.

“No!” I whine, reaching back out for it.

“Okay, I think that’s enough wine for tonight.” He laughs, setting the bottle down on the counter beside him. “What happened?” He asks again, taking my hand in his and leading me over towards the couch.

“My fucking finals.” I snap, slipping right back into my bad mood that I was trying to forget about by drinking.

“Shouldn’t you be happy that they’re over?” J.D. questions me, clearly confused.

“Not if I failed like half of them!” I raise my voice, picking up the wine bottle from the coffee table before remembering that it’s empty, causing me to toss it on the carpeted floor.

“Veronica, do you have any clue how smart you are? I’ve known you for what, four years, and I’ve never seen you fail a single test.” J.D. attempts to calm me but it just makes my blood boil even more.

“That’s exactly the problem! I’m smart; all I am is smart, so everyone expects me to do well in school and all that bullshit. But my asshole AP World History teacher who is always like ‘I am a provider for the world, nourishing the next generation of America with the rich history of its roots’ and other bullshit like that, thinking that the world would crumble into pieces if it weren’t for him, made his whole damn final application. No recall, no ‘what were these people known for’, it was all shit about these tribes that we learned about, like, the first week of class and how they would have responded to certain situations and threats. And it wasn’t essay style so I couldn’t make up some shit based on the few facts that I remembered about them, it was multiple choice meaning that there was one correct answer! So unless he can take his balding middle-aged ass back to Mesopo-fucking-tamia and ask the goddam citizens what they would do, the whole fucking test was bullshit.” I vent to J.D., getting so fired up about it that halfway through I had to stand up and start pacing around the living room in circles. I look back at J.D., expecting him to say something, but instead he’s laughing at me. “It’s not funny!” I yell at him, but I find myself laughing too.

“Sorry, it’s just- I remember something very very similar to this happening way back when we were seniors in high school when you so strongly believed that you had failed your AP Chem final. Veronica, do you remember what you ended up making on the final?” J.D. asks with a teasing smile. I roll my eyes before going back to sit down next to him on the couch, stumbling a little bit and beginning to regret drinking that whole bottle of wine.

“An 83.” I sigh with a smile, only remembering such an absurd number three years later because I was so hell-bent on the fact that I had failed.

“Exactly. I’ve seen how much you’ve been studying, you’ll be fine, Ronnie.” J.D. replies in a calm voice, which slightly rubs off on me.

“I know.” I mumble, but not quite sure how much I believed it. “Whatever, I’m ordering myself a pizza.”


	3. “Are you trying to get yourself killed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this prompt was suggested by @ariesgirl666 on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this takes place in a modern college au

With the little amount of energy I still had in me, I unlock my apartment door and step inside, letting the heavy door close itself as I set my keys down on the counter.

“Hey, how was class?” J.D. asks from the living room couch, looking up from his laptop.

“A three-hour long lecture for a test on Friday.” I sigh as I rub my eyes. “I’m just gonna go to the bedroom.” I mumble before trailing past him and into our bedroom. It’s only five o’clock in the evening so I decide to let myself lay down for a while before studying. I trail into the closet where I find some pajamas to change into before heading back out to sit down on the bed. I pick up one of my candles from the bottom shelf of the nightstand and a box of matches to light in an attempt to calm me down.

I strike a match and light the three wicks of the candle before blowing it out and tossing it in a glass half full of water. Almost without thought, I go to strike another match. I hold it up in front of my face and watch as the small fire fluctuates between growing and shrinking. In just a few seconds, all of the wood has been burned so I toss it into the glass as well. I wanted to watch it more. I take another match from the box and slide it across the textured side, listening as the heat cracks the small sliver of wood. I watch this one for a little too long and the flame burns the sides of my thumb and pointer finger before I drop it into the water as well.

After feeling the burn, a thought, more accurately a question, enters my brain. I light another match and hold my other hand roughly half a foot above the flame. I begin to lower my hand in an attempt to see just how close I could get to touching it. When the flame was about an inch away, the heat became too intense and I jerked my hand away before smothering the flame in water, listening closely to the squealing and searing sounds it produced. I had to try again.

I strike a fifth match and this time hold my hand even closer to the flame at the beginning before starting to lower it, focusing all of my attention on the heat I held in my hand. “Are you trying to get yourself killed?” I hear a voice practically yell from the door frame, starling me. I jump a small bit before dropping the match into the glass along with the other ones. “Ronnie, what the hell were you doing?” J.D. asks as he walks over towards me before picking up the glass full of matches and staring at it.

“I don’t know. I was just lighting a candle and the fire looked really pretty, I wanted to see more of it.” I shrug. J.D. directs his attention back onto me before sitting down on the bed. He reaches over and picks to the hand I had hovering over the flame and kisses my palm. I typically would have jerked away, attempted to hide within myself, but I let him hold onto me.

“Did something happen today?” J.D. asks very cautiously, clearly struggling to keep eye contact with me.

“Oh God, no!” I start up quickly, I guess it never occurred to me that he may have assumed I was trying to hurt myself, he had never seen me when I used to a few years back. “It wasn’t anything like that. I was just seeing how close I could get before I pulled away.” I explain to him. I wasn’t even really sure why I was doing it, something about it was just intriguing.

“Oh, okay. Hey, why don’t we watch some movies, it can get your mind off of school and stuff?” J.D. suggests but I knew him well enough to know what his real intentions and motivations are and before I could fully think about his perception of me I already heard myself saying it out loud.

“Or you’re just worried about me and now trying to make up some excuse to stay around me because you’re scared of what I’ll do if you go and you want to keep an eye on me.” I blurt out, not fully realizing what I was saying. J.D. sighs loudly before responding.

“Yes, but slightly less degrading on your behalf.” He responds, turning to face me and revealing a small smile.

“I suppose some movies would be nice. But just a forewarning, I will most likely fall asleep about five minutes into the first movie because I am highly exhausted.” I warn him as he picks up the tv remote from the foot of the bed.

“That’s fine with me.”


	4. “I can’t sleep, can I sleep here?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this prompt was requested by @scouts_mockingbird on tumblr and AO3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yet another modern college au

I jolt up in my bed and feel my chest heave as I breathe loudly. I raise my hand and wipe the sweat off of my forehead before realizing that basically my entire body was sweating. Beginning to feel trapped, I throw my blankets off of me and stand up from my bed. I take a large sip from my glass of water on my nightstand and fan myself off in an attempt to cool down.

It was the second nightmare I had had that night; it was also the fifth one that week and it was only Thursday. I would typically tell J.D. whenever I had one, he liked to know what was going on with me emotionally, but having them two nights in a row on Monday and Tuesday made me cautious in doing so because I didn’t wish to concern him. After cooling myself down, I lay back on my bed and close my eyes to try to fall back asleep.

Although, after about five minutes go by I recognize myself entering a cycle. I would start nearing the edge of being asleep, then I would get scared of having another nightmare, and in response to that fear my body would feel totally awake again. It was 2:00 am and I wasn’t going to sleep on my own any time soon. Just not sleeping wasn’t an option, though. I had a two-hour class at 8:00 and I was not about to stay up for as long as possible in fear and then end up crashing and missing it.

A take a deep sigh before sitting back up in bed and deciding to go over to J.D.’s dorm. I know I can sleep when I am with him, going over to his place was typically what I did after having a nightmare anyways. I’ll just have to pretend like this one was the first one in a while.

I stand up and stumble over to my dresser, still in the dark, to slide on a pair of leggings. I slip on my shoes and grab my phone and keys from my bedside table before heading out towards J.D.’s dorm building. Apparently, leggings and a t-shirt weren’t the best choices for mid-November because I practically freeze during the five-minute walk over to his building. I fumble with my keyring to find the spare key to his building that J.D. had given me at the start of the semester. Eventually, I unlock the door and walk down the long, eerily silent hallway before reaching his door. I’m afraid that unlocking the door and walking in will startle him, so I decide to knock and pray that it wakes him up.

After about two minutes of impatiently knocking every so often, the door finally opens and I am met with J.D.. “Ronnie, what happened? Woah, you’re freezing.” He mumbles, still half asleep as he places his hand on my arm to lead me inside.

“I can’t sleep, can I sleep here?” I ask, hoping that he’ll say yes and suppressing the thought that occurs every time I’m in this situation, that thought being that I was a nuisance.

“Yes, of course. Come sit, I’m afraid you’re going to freeze.” J.D. replies with a small laugh as he leads me over to his bed and wraps a blanket around my shoulders. We both sit in relative silence for the next three minutes or so before J.D. finally asks the question that has been lingering in the air ever since I had arrived. “Was it another nightmare?”

“Yes,” I inform him, keeping my head down. “But don’t worry, it wasn’t too bad.” I half-lie to him.

“D-Do you want to talk about it?” He asks rather hesitantly.

“No, I just really need to sleep and I wasn’t going to be able to on my own.” I very briefly explain to him.

“Well then, why don’t we lay down and watch some movies?” J.D. suggests with a soft, sleepy smile. I reciprocate the smile before J.D. reaches down to pick his laptop up off of the floor. He logs on and starts playing some Tim Burton movie that he found on the homepage of Netflix. We lay back on his bed and I rest my head on his shoulder. Within ten minutes, I had fallen asleep once more, but this time I was given only good dreams.


	5. "We're supposed to be working"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More modern college AU!! Ronnie and J.D. attempting to study for a final in a class that they have together. warning: the lightest of lightest steamy bits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was sent in by @ask-veronica-sawyer-heathers on Tumblr and @Ullrmad on here, AO3

“Do you want to look at your notes from lectures too, or just mine?” I ask J.D., signing onto my laptop and going to my tab of class notes on safari.

“Your’s are probably better.” J.D. shrugs as he sits down beside me on the couch. “Ooh, what’s that?” He asks pointing to another tab on my laptop.

“Well, a, it’s beside the point and b, it’s recipes I was looking at.” I respond attempting to keep us on track, which has consistently proven itself to be rather difficult with J.D..

“I wanna see.” J.D. requests, more accurately demands, as he reaches over me and scrolling over to the page.

“J.D.!” I remark with a laugh, turning the laptop back towards me and going back to my notes tab. “Okay, we can do this quiz style. What is the name of the fat that surrounds the axon of a nerve?” I read off of the screen. I look over at J.D. to see him respond but instead, he’s pulling out his phone. “Wha-what are you doing?” I ask, already slightly losing my patience.

“Ordering Chinese take-out.” He responds nonchalantly. I sigh and laugh as I roll my eyes before looking back at my computer screen. I look over the notes and make up some questions to ask J.D. while he orders.

“Are you done?” I ask sarcastically as he sets his phone back down on the couch. He nods so I continue on with my quizzing. “As I asked before, what is the name of the fat that-” I begin but J.D. does something to disturb once more.

“You do know that I can see your notes and the answers to all of these questions, right? You’re literally tilting your computer screen towards me.” J.D. points out. I respond with a drawn-out sigh before turning to face him so that he could no longer see the screen.

“You know what, let’s skip that question. What is the name of the signal that travels down the axon and leaves through the terminal branches?” I ask and silently pray that he actually answers this time.

“Action potential.” He answers.

“Yes, finally, thank you.” I laugh before skimming back over my notes to make up another question.

“Have you said hi to your FBI agent today?” J.D. asks, interrupting my train of thought.

“Who?” I counter back, not knowing what he was talking about.

“Your FBI agent.” He says again, this time pointing towards my laptop camera.

“J.D.” I laugh and roll my eyes before going back to my notes and making up a question.“Um, what’s the name of the part of the nerve that receives messages from other nerves?”

“Oh, I have no clue.” J.D. replies, standing up from the couch and beginning to walk around our tiny apartment living room.

“Dendrites. J.D., our psych final is in two days. You should probably know this stuff by now.” I point out, following him around the room with my eyes and beginning to become rather worried about his possible final grade in the class.

“Eh.” He shrugs before coming to sit back down next to me.

“Next question. What could happen to a person if their myelin sheaths, which was the answer to the first question by the way, deteriorated.” I question him, crossing my fingers in hope that he responds correctly.

“Do you want to go to 7- Eleven?” He asks with sudden excitement, his head flicking up from looking down at the floor.

“Jason! We’re supposed to be working.” I correct him, trying to be authoritative but I find myself laughing slightly. I see J.D. become confused by my statement. “Woah, I called you Jason. I haven’t done that in months.” I laugh.

“Ronnie, do we have to study?” J.D. asks, incredibly overdramatically rolling his eyes.

“Yes, we do. I already told you that the psych final is in two days.” I remind him.

“Okay, but I can think of much better ways to spend our time.” J.D. replies, looking back up at me with a smile.

“Which is what, exactly?” I ask him, still slightly annoyed that we’re not getting anything done. I watch him as he closes my laptop and sets it down on the coffee table before looking back at me once more. “Was that the idea?” I remark. Instead of responding verbally, J.D. leans forward and wraps his hand around the back of my neck as he presses his lips against mine.


	6. "Going somewhere?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a continuation of "I can't sleep, can I sleep in here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was suggested by @ask-veronica-sawyer-heathers on tumblr aka @ullrmad on here, AO3

Blinding sunlight wakes me up far too early in the morning. Sitting up on the bed, I look around the messy room I was in with momentary confusion before remembering whose room I was in.

I grab my phone from the nightstand to check the time. 7:12 flashes up in bright white letters. I barely got five hours of sleep and now I have to rush back to my room before going to class at eight o’clock. I turn around and see that J.D. was still asleep so I try to sneak out without waking him.

I remain sitting on the bed for a minute as I scroll through notifications on my phone. After putting off leaving for as long as possible, I slide on my shoes and grab my keys from the nightstand and walk towards the door.

“Going somewhere?” I hear a familiar voice calls out from behind, halting me.

“I thought you were asleep.” I laugh at J.D., noticing his messy hair.

“I was, and then I woke up.” J.D. responds, pointing out the rather obvious. “But seriously, why are you sneaking out.”

“I have class in forty-five minutes and I didn’t want to wake you up. Clearly, I’ve failed the latter task.” I respond, standing in place.

“Do you have to go?” He asks, dragging out his words like a little kid.

“Yes, it’s class.” I respond with a sarcastic smile, overdramatically rolling my eyes.

“When was the last time you skipped a class?” J.D. asks, standing up and starting to walk over to me. I sigh before responding, knowing that my response would only give him more of a motive to persuade me.

“Last semester.” I respond rather quietly.

“Ronnie, you’ll be fine.” He continues attempting to keep me from leaving.

“Alright, I guess one day won’t kill me.” I sigh, sitting back down on the bed and kicking my shoes off.

“Hey, um, do you want to talk about what happened last night?” J.D. asks rather uncomfortably, keeping his gaze parted from mine.

“No, don’t worry about it.” I reassure him, attempting to calm the matter.

“Okay, but remember if you ever want to talk about anything, not just, um, nightmares, you can always come to me.” J.D. says, clearly attempting to make me feel safe and it works.

“I know.” I smile back, looking at him and finally making eye contact. Suddenly, I get a sharp burst of energy and excitement. “Stay right here, I’ll be back soon.” I request, quickly standing up from the bed, sliding on my shoes, and grabbing my keys and phone as I rush towards the door.

“Veronica, where are you going now?” J.D. laughs, standing up and following me towards the door.

“I’ll be back in fifteen minutes tops. I love you, bye.” I smile before kissing him and rushing out of the dormitories and to the parking lot. I hop in my car and drive off to our local 7- Eleven to get us slushies and rush back. As I reenter J.D.’s dorm building, I check my phone and see that I’ve been gone for almost twenty minutes. WIth slight difficulty, I unlock his room door and let myself back in. “I know I’m late, but…” I say to J.D. handing him a slushie.

“What’s the occasion?” J.D. asks rather sarcastically.

“Well, I thought that since I’m skipping we could have a proper movie… morning in and if we were going to do that we had to follow tradition.” I suggest, feeling quite odd when I say movie morning in as opposed to movie night.

“Fair point.” He shrugs, picking his laptop up from the floor. “So, do you want to start off with continuing The Corpse Bride?”

“Is that what we were watching last night?” I ask, not fully able to remember.

“Yes, but you fell asleep within about five minutes.” J.D. laughs, searching up the movie again.

“It’s not my fault, I was tired. I had already been woken up about two other times that night.” I laugh before fully realizing what I had revealed to him.

“Two other times?” J.D. asks, his tone becoming incredibly serious and concerned. “Has everything been okay recently?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to concern you. It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” I respond, my words sounding very choppy as I attempt to dismiss the matter.

“Well, I’m obviously going to worry about it,” J.D. laughs lightly, and just hearing him laugh makes me feel better. “But if you don’t want to talk about it, then I won’t ask.”

“Thank you.” I reply quietly “So, The Corpse Bride?” I say with a cheery voice in an attempt to make the situation less grim.

“Yes, indeed.” J.D. responds, starting to play the movie. He leans back on the bed and I rest my head down on his chest. We spend the morning slipping into a world of dreariness, darkness, and slushies.


	7. “You think you can just run that pretty mouth of yours whenever you want?”

“J.D., this is the second time you’ve been suspended this year. If you get into another fight, they’re going to expel you.” I try to reason with J.D., something that I’ve come to find rarely works, as I pace around in circles in his bedroom.

“You think that this is my fault?” J.D. asks, raising his voice much more than I had mine as he stands up from the bed.

“I’m not quite sure whose else it would be.” I snap, in awe of the fact that he was not understanding how these consequences were the results of his actions.

“Maybe the guys who actually started the fights?” He says sarcastically, his voice still loud as he walks closer towards me. His verbal strength was incredibly intimidating and sometimes made me slightly scared, but I attempted to present myself as unbothered and willful too.

“J.D., it’s as much whomever’s fault as it is yours.” I sigh, still attempting to reason with him before this argument escalated in the way our disagreements tend to. “I mean, can you not understand that it’s your own job to control your temper? You can’t always respond to situations purely with your emotions, you have to-” I start to ramble on, but J.D. finds a way to make me stop. I feel his hands wrap around my upper arms just seconds before he shoves me against the wall.

“You think you can just run that pretty mouth of yours whenever you want?” J.D. taunts me, keeping his face inches away from mine. “Maybe I like letting my temper go, maybe I like acting purely on emotion.” He continues, keeping his voice low, contrary to how loud he was just being a moment ago.

I feel my heart beating all the way up in my throat and hear my breath shaking as he slides his hands down my arms. “I’m trying to be mad at you, you’re distracting me and disrupting that,” I mumble stubbornly.

“Well then, why don’t we just change that mood?” He taunts me once more, lifting his hand and placing it beneath my jaw before pressing his lips against mine. Taking this as an opportunity to vent some of my anger towards him, I run my fingers through his hair and pull him closer to me. He wraps his hands around the back of my legs and I jump slightly so he could easily pick me up and set me down on the edge of the bed. “Not so angry anymore, are you?”

“Shut up.”


	8. "Why are you so scared of me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt requested by @ariesgirl666 on tumblr

“Why are you so scared of me?” I hear J.D. ask eerily calmly from behind as I rush into my bedroom. I don’t bother with answering. I slam the door and go over to my bed, but the door soon opens once more. “Ronnie, seriously, why are you running away. Did something else happen?” J.D. pushes on. His obliviousness was jaw-dropping.

 

“Do you even understand the intensity of what you just said?” I ask, hearing my voice raise drastically. I was experiencing the most bizarre moods at the same time; fear and anger, and they were currently fighting against one another.

 

“Calm down, it’s not that big of a deal.” He smiles wickedly, reaching out and placing his hand on my arm. I immediately smack him away.

 

“Yes, J.D., it is that big of a deal. I mean, you genuinely suggested killing Kurt and Ram because of what they did to me.” I explain to him in more negative terms what he had stated previously.

 

“Just think about it, it would do some much more help than harm; it would be like picking out a bad seed.” J.D. continues, rambling psychotically.

 

“You’re sick.” I scoff, standing up from my bed and heading back over to my door, just trying to escape from him somehow. J.D. rushes up behind me, I, once again, ignore him, but as I reach out to grab the door handle he grabs me by my wrist, twisting my arm as he tightens his grip.

 

“Veronica, you’re confused. You don’t know how to understand your true feelings, so I’m taking on the responsibility of understanding them for you, and I  _ will  _ show them to you.” J.D. mumbles through gritted teeth, his eyes as cold as stone as they stare directly at me.

 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” I reply feebly, beginning to become scared of what he may do. I try to pull my arm away from his grip, but instead of letting go he wraps his fingers around my wrist even tighter, causing me to wince.

 

“Hey, calm down, nothing that happens is going to cause any damage to you.” J.D. says, his voice still incredibly calm and collected, sending chills up my spine. “Kurt and Ram, my darling, have a different story coming for them. They hurt people. They hurt you. Now that, that is an inexcusable act. The two of them are providing absolutely nothing to the positive and growing aspects of society, and hell, of the human race as a whole; in fact, they’re dragging it down. They are the weak and toxic ends that deserve to be cut off. The only way to stop certain things is to cut out the origin. You stop epidemics from spreading by getting rid of those who are sick, you stop Gangrene from spreading within a person by amputating the infecting limbs, and, my darling, you stop people from getting hurt by killing those who hurt people.”

 

“Heather Chandler is already dead because of us. We aren’t hurting anyone else.” I argue, taking a step back away from him. I had never been more terrified of him than I was at this moment.

 

“I’m sorry, but that’s not your decision to make.”


End file.
